Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen
by Inazuma Yoshi
Summary: Several short chapters to read any time, anywhere - Endou and most of Inazuma Japan travel Japan on a soccer expedition straight after the FFI to visit all the schools which are fan-bases of Inazuma Japan. But one school makes the coaches wonder. One school they aren't told about. One school that they might be familiar with...
1. Prologue: Where to Go?

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **Prologue: Where to Go?**

* * *

In the disheartening feeling of their defeat, the members of Aliea Gakuen discussed what might happen now that the project had been stopped. The highest ranked team of Aliea Gakuen, the Genesis, had just played against Raimon Chuugakkou, but they stayed behind for a while to talk to the other teams. They knew that terrible fate would come to Raimon because Kenzaki had created the team of the Dark Emperors, ex-Raimon players, but at that precise moment, they were more concerned about where their lives would go.

"Well, this is just sad!" Ryuuichirou muttered. "What are we going to do now?" Panic flooded him as he was hit with the truth that Aliea Gakuen had to be closed down. What school would they go to? Would all their efforts on becoming the best in the universe be wasted? Would all their futures be destroyed because of being forced to destroy other peoples'?

"I guess we'll be sent to another school like Teikoku or maybe even _Raimon_." Ryuuji sighed.

 _"Maybe even RAIMON..."_

 _"Raimon."_

 _Raimon East Daigakkou, the school where Endou Mamoru is going._

 _The reuniting event of Raimon Chuugakkou's old players... where they are going to high school._

There was an eerie silence. Everyone studied what had just been discussed and shivered at the thought of what other pupils from the school that they would be sent to would think of them. Would they even get any friends? All would be lost because of their cold-hearted alien personalities.

"Father may have forced us to be evil, but we're here, we're friends and we'll all stick together." Osamu stated, brightening the feeling and cheering up his friends.

"That's true." Reina agreed with her boyfriend.

"No matter what happens, we'll never part ways, right?" Hiroto exclaimed.

"Except I'm going to juvenile prison for three months for vandalism and assault." Ryuuji mentioned.

"Nani!?" Everyone gasped.

"Yeah, you should be more responsible for your actions like you say in your stupid proverbs!" Nagumo yelled. "One day, you could write your own proverb book because you know so many!"

"Whatever." Ryuuji sighed. "That's plagiarism. Copyright laws. Plus there's a saying that's like this: 'You can't change what is in the past'."*

"Dang, Ryuuji-kun! You gave him sass!" Ryuuichirou bawled. His spirit filled with excitement whenever one of his friends roasted the other with a good pun, or in this case, a proverb.

"It wasn't sass." Ryuuji answered back. "Just.. y'know, 'good use of English', I guess."

"You're Japanese, you banyan!" Haruya scolded. "Is he thick or is he thick?!"

Ryuuji grinned as a great comeback popped into his mind. "None of the above."

"Are you kidding?! This kid doesn't give up, does he?..." Haruya huffed.

"Shut the heck up, Burn." Fuusuke yawned, fed up with the other captain of Chaos yelling about being roasted.

"Yeah, I'm older than you!" Ryuuji added.

"Did you hear that, guys? He called me Burn! After all this time..."

"All this time? Sorry to spoil the moment for you, Haruya-kun, but i-it's only been a month." Osamu pointed out, sweatdropping.

"R-Right..." Haruya realised.

Everyone anime-fell.

Osamu scratched his head. "How did you manage to revise all those proverbs so quickly, anyway, Ryuuji-kun?"

Ryuuji coughed and began explaining. "Well, I was interested in them and then I came up with my alien character. You did help me be a little more evil, then I worked the rest out myself. I creeped myself out with how sinister I looked and sounded!"

"Well, whatever happens, our memories from Aliea Gakuen are still in our hearts!" Hiroto cheered.

Everybody froze.

"Th-that's not such a good idea..." Reina excused.

Haruya growled. "YEAH, HIROTO!"

Hiroto raised a brow. "And why are you all looking at me?"

"Y-You beat us up." Hiromu quivered. "We were punished... and we were ra-!"

"W-We really don't want to tell everyone." Ryuuji stepped in.

Nozomi smiled. "But you stood up for us and took most of our punishments, Ryuuji-san."

Hiromu nodded and Nozomi pouted while holding up a white shirt. "What? Didn't you like the 'Best Captain' shirt?"

Ryuuji pulled his face and blushed. "SERIOUSLY?! YOU JUST _HAD_ TO BRING THAT UP?! WAIT... Why do you even _have that with you_ , anyway!?"

Everyone laughed and Gemini Storm eventually joined in.

"Next time, buy him pants." Hiroto whispered to Hiromu, who giggled.

"They're so happy now." Onigawara glanced over at the momentarily satisfied teens. He chuckled to himself as well for a while.

"Uh, Detective Onigawara?" Hitomiko coughed to get his attention.

"Eh, sorry about that. Just the humour of Midorikawa-san there and old Gemini Storm, they're hilarious, right? Hehe..." Onigawara smiled weakly, before lowering his tone, removing his smile slightly and straightening his jacket. ' _For some reason, Midorikawa reminded me of Michiya-kun more than his dad, there. Some remarkable resemblance_.' He thought to himself before speaking up again. "So, have you decided on the school that they should go to, yet? Remember that they must be in some sort of school or have a homeschool planned before the end of the holidays."

"No idea, at the moment." Hitomiko replied. The idea of getting them to a new school being shoved into her head by the detective had given her a huge wake-up call to thinking about the teens' education. Their education, which had been such a dilemma at that time. "But I'm sure we'll think of something soon... Unless Otou-san chooses to..."

* * *

*Well you can if it's in Inazuma Eleven GO: Chrono Stone or Back to the Future, but otherwise, nope. XD #ChronoStoneIsTheBestInazumaSeries


	2. Chapter 1: We're Back in Nihon!

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **1\. We're Back in Japan**

* * *

 **-A WHOLE ANIME SEASON LATER-**

Endou Mamoru, now officially the world's best junior high school soccer team captain of the best junior high school soccer team, skipped off the plane happily and ran into the airport building with his passport, closely followed by Kazemaru, Gouenji, Hijikata and Hiroto. Toramaru was struggling to get off; Tsunami had puked all over him, and it smelled of salt sea water and carrots. They were back; the people remaining on Inazuma Japan were back! He got through the gate with the others and ran to his mum.

"Okaa-san! We won!"

"I know, Mamo-chan, it was great!" She replied. "I watched it all. You with your 'God Snatch'... Or was it 'God _Catch_ '?"

"OKAA-SAN!" Endou yelled.

"Right, gomen! Whatever it's called, you were amazing over there, and I was worried sick that the other keeper would hurt you like teams always do." Atsuko mentioned.

"Not Rococo," Endou insisted, "Rococo wouldn't. He's a member of one of Ojii-chan's teams; of course he would never hurt anyone!"

Atsuko nodded in agreement. "You're absolutely right."

Meanwhile, Kudou-kantoku and Hibiki-kantoku were discussing something.

"Maybe a tour of the Japanese schools for a reward, sir?" Kudou suggested.

"Agreed!" Hibiki remarked. "The other schools will be dying to see them."

Kudou nodded. "I'll confirm it." So he rang some people to make sure that it was legal to take them. Then after a while on the phone, he announced, "Minna, isshou ni!"

Everyone looked up and gathered around Kudou and Hibiki.

"We're touring Japan to see the other schools. I have arranged it with the council, so ask your guardians."

Everyone's guardians agreed. They weren't so shocked at the sudden decision; it seemed like fun to them!

Farewells were said, and slightly frowning faces were abandoned at Inazuma Airport for another day. (HOW DOES INAZUMA TOWN HAVE ITS OWN AIRPORT!? Nobody knows... ~Illuminati Confirmed~ XD)

"They're leaving so soon..."

"What schools have we got, kantoku?" Endou asked once they set off in the caravan and had settled down.

Hibiki picked up a clipboard and held it so that both he and Kudou could see. "Hmm... Let's see... There's Hakuren... There's-!... !"

"Kantoku, dou shita no?"

"N-Nani no nai." Both kantoku were shocked at the school that was written down.

"N-Never mind..." Kudou continued with the list, skipping the mysterious school. At the end of the list, everyone was pumped up, yet still confused and anxious about the mystery school.

"What could it be?" Tachimukai wondered.

"I've no clue." Endou then grinned. "But if they're sakka fans, I'd love to meet them!"

Everyone smiled and rolled their eyes at Endou's reaction and chatted in the Inazuma Caravan all the way to Hokkaido.

"Hey," Kazemaru tapped Endou as he was in thoughtfulness, bored as Furukabu was struggling with his map upside-down, studying the Tokaido Road."

"What is it, Kazemaru-kun?" Mark answered.

Kazemaru looked up to the sky. "This reminds me of the first time playing Aliea Gakuen, against Midorikawa-kun, going to Hokkaido in this caravan."

"Me too, sukoshi." Endou nodded. "Shikashi, we're not in a rush to save Hakuren Chuugakkou this time, are we? We're gonna meet Hakuren _Daigakkou_ and maybe play them!"

Hiroto was deep in thought after sneakily listening in to the conversation by Kazemaru and Endou in the two seats behind him. "Aliea Gakuen... All my tomodachi I have there... Reina-chan... Haruya-kun... Fuusuke-kun... Ryu-Ryuuji-kun... ne... Osamu-san... Maki-chan... Ryuuichirou-kun... Hiromu-kun... All those subarashii tomodachi I have."

"WHO'S UP FOR A SONG?!" Endou suddenly shouted.

Everyone yelled protests at him.

"Haha, only kidding!" Endou giggled.

Everyone facepalmed and laughed as well.


	3. Chapter 2: Inazuma Japan vs Hakuren

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **2\. Inazuma Japan vs Hakuren**

* * *

"About the project, Hito-chan." Her uncle, Kira Takichi, suggested. "Perhaps we should get everything completed before they get back."

"Yes, we should." Hitomiko responded.

He looked up. "With Seiji-nii and Kenzaki-san in prison, we can still get on well, can't we?"

"Hai, sou desu, Oji-san."

"I can't wait! Wait... I can't wait... Hito-chan! Could you get me The Best remaining, please?

"What do you mean by 'The Best'?" She wondered.

Takichi grinned with a glint in his eye as he peered over his golden-rimmed glasses. "Project C. The Best. The Seventh lot of them. Squad Lucky Shichi."

"Shichi... lucky or unlucky... Sou..." She walked off into the orphanage, finally understanding what he meant.

"And _only_ the best of The Best!" He shouted over.

Hitomiko nodded before turning back round again. Immediately after she entered the orphanage...

"TAKE COVER!" Reo howled as everyone ran to their room or behind the couch. All except Haruya and Fuusuke, who were playing _Inazuma Strikers_ , and Ryuuji and Osamu. Osamu was washing the dishes and Ryuuji was roasting the commentator with obnoxious comebacks while just distracting Haruya and Fuusuke unknowingly. Hitomiko sighed and took a deep breath. She yelled certain people's names, telling them to meet at the building a few streets down immediately. Osamu almost smashed a dish to come running in, Haruya and Fuusuke were fighting over when to turn the TV off and Ryuuji sulked about not being able to tell the commentator how old his mum was, the mind controller he is, when he himself was called.

"Where's Hiromu-kun?" Hitomiko called.

"Upstairs."

"God knows what he's doing..."

"Sounded wrong."

"Don't blaspheme; you'll get killed by Aphrodi!"

"Shut up."

"Satoshi-kun, can you get him for me?" Hitomiko tried again.

"Sure. MIURA HIROMU, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!"

Everyone covered their aching ears.

"The only person who can yell at a Gemini Storm player is ME! And I barely shout at them!" Ryuuji protested in Satoshi's face.

"What do you want, ICE CREAM?" Satoshi retorted.

"You're calling yourself the captain of Gemini Storm... Does that mean you think you're weak like back in Aliea?" Maki questioned.

"I-iie!" Ryuuji defended.

"Are you going to OVEREXERT YOURSELF?!" Maki teased.

"Shut up!" Ryuuji turned away.

"Baka..."

Hiromu ran down the stairs. "I'm here!" When he realised what was happening at that moment, he shook his head. "Ryuu-kyaputen, stop getting yourself roasted by Epsilon players and come on!" He dragged him. He came back for the others when he realised that they had not moved at all. "You guys, too!"

"We're here!" Endou shouted.

Shirou was greeted by his team and they did autographs etc.

"We're starting!" Kakuma announced. "The Inazuma Japan versus Hakuren Daigakkou match!"

The fans and pupils cheered.

"Commentary by me, KAKUMA KEIIIIIITAA! YOSHI!"

The whistle blew and they were off.

"And it's kickoff with Gouenji! He's dribbling upfront with Kiyama and Fubuki... He's passed to Fubuki-san!"

Shirou yelled "Wolf Legend!" and the keeper was so astonished that he didn't even use a hissatsu.

"GOOOOAAL! They've scored the first goal!"

"It's kick off for Hakuren. Oh, they've already been tackled by Kidou! Kidou-san, the field genius, is travelling at a swift yet controlled pace. He's passing to Gouenji. Gouenji has the ball and-! He passed to Utsunomiya! Utsunomiya has the ball and starts a shot!"

"Dagger Arch!"

"GOOOOOAAAAL! They're unbeatable today! Another kick off..."

"Illusion Ball V4!"

"The ball has been stolen yet again!"

"And it's half time! What will the team do?"

Just as Inazuma Japan got off the pitch, a dark grey cloud appeared.

Everyone gasped.

Black silhouettes appeared a few metres away from the team. A familiar shape stepped forward...


	4. Chapter 3: The Interrupting Rival

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **3\. The Interrupting Rival**

* * *

Hiroto gasped.

The figure seemed to be quite tall, taller than otherwise known, and his tan was more colourful, but he was easily recognised. His hair was down in a ponytail and his bangs fell down his forehead. He had a black midfield strip with a number '5' on the back in white, a white collar and a less recognisable emblem on the front top right. His shorts were black with white and yellow stripes down the side, white rims and a belt with the same emblem in the clip as on the strip shirt. It seemed like the belt was containing something. He looked and seemed different, but he still had that same smirk.

"RE-REIZE!" An Alpine defender squeaked.

"It's Midorikawa-san to you. Didn't you watch the FFI?"

"EEK!"

Ryuuji laughed. "Just kidding, I'm not mad! Look at my hair, man! I just wanted to show you my true confidence and power by playing a match. Sorry about the interruption."

"Huh. I'll take you on then, Midorikawa-kun!" Mark grinned in a friendly yet rival-ish way and Ryuuji returned it.

"Look at the team." Ryuuji put his hand out. "I'm the captain, Midorikawa Ryuuji. My alien name was Reize as you know. You Banyans kept calling me other things, which were actually the alien names of some other people. Spoil-sports. I'm a midfielder and was the captain of Gemini Storm. I also played for Inazuma Japan." He clenched his hand into a fist and sighed, just managing to hold himself back from jabbing a finger at Hitomiko on the sidelines, who held him back to train for longer and harder. It was hard for Ryuuji to suddenly change training routine from Inazuma Japan's to one similar to Neo Japan - almost as painful as what Neo Japan did out of jealousy - instead of going back to Inazuma Japan, as he would have loved to, and much to Kudou's dismay; he had taken a really strong liking to the fifteen-year-old.

"I'm Goryuu Reo, the keeper, also keeper for Gemini Storm. My alien name was Gorureo."

"I am Mutou Satoshi, midfielder for Epsilon, but I'm now a defender. My alien name was Metron."

"I'm Sumeragi Maki, midfielder for Epsilon and now a defender like Satoshi-kun. My alien name was Maquia."

"Yagami Reina, striker for The Genesis, now a defender. My alien name was Ulvida."

"I'm Atsuishi Shigeto, midfielder for Prominence and The Chaos. My alien name was Heat."

"I'm Gokukawa Kantarou defender for Diamond Dust and The Chaos. My alien name was Gokka.

"I'm Komozawa Kyouma, midfielder for The Genesis. My alien name was Koma."

"I'm Kadomichi Tooru, midfielder for Diamond Dust and The Chaos. My alien name was Droll."

Kogure giggled. "Drollololololololololololl~!" Tooru stuck his thumb up and winked, to Kogure's surprise, and laughed with him.

"I'm Segata Ryuuichirou, striker for Epsilon and Epsilon Prime. My alien name was Zel. I also played for Neo Japan."

"I am Saginuma Osamu, striker and keeper for Epsilon and Epsilon Kai, also being the captain of both teams. I play striker at the moment and my alien name was Desarm. I also played for Neo Japan and was the captain."

"Replacement Striker, Miura Hiromu. Formation couldn't fit me in, dang it! Diam, Gemini Storm."

Kantarou frowned. "Could you not have thought of something half decent to say?"

"Shut it, Gokukawa." Ryuuji hissed through his teeth, slightly glaring at Kantarou, but smiling proudly at Hiromu "Sorry for picking you out personally, Kantarou-kun, but if you had an alternative position, Hiromu here would get more of a chance of playing and more time on the field." _Best friend, best striker_. He continued to smile to himself.

"So. Many. Aliea guys!" Toramaru groaned.

"Surely you've not taken any more Aliea rock..." Kazemaru stared at their personality and uniform.

"Site all clear sir?"

Onigawara examined the situation. Once he had thought for a moment, he told his agent his thoughts on their discussion down the phone.

"I trust them and that most of them would never try anything like the main Aliea project unless extremely, insanely, mentally, atrociously, manically, crazily, evilly, extraordinarily punished, threatened, blackmailed and forced to do so, which the poor teens certainly were in the first place. But you never know; if someone has taken over from Seijirou, anything could be up their sleeve, absolutely _anything_. Seijirou, Hitomiko and the kids certainly wouldn't attempt such a thing anymore, but you can never be sure what Aliea will do, no matter who is in charge."

"Right you are, s-sir!" The agent sweatdropped, having understood and taken in the whole thing. "That's a lot to handle, but I see your main point and every angle to it!"

"Of course not!" Osamu acknowledged. "That's over and done with. Let's play fair without beating each other up."

Ryuuji grinned while cocking his head at Kogure and Fudou. "But still _never_ holding back the roasts!"

Fudou winked and Kogure sniggered. " _Zettai nai_." They agreed.

Kazemaru was trying to figure out the main idea in all of this madness. "If you don't have any Aliea rock, then what's with that-?!"

Ryuuji smirked. "Face the extreme, we are SHIN ALIEA GAKUEN!"


	5. Chapter 4: Inazuma Japan v Shin Aliea

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **4\. Inazuma Japan vs Shin Aliea**

* * *

"EEEEEEEHH?! NANI?!"

"That's right. We're Aliea again."

Hiroto eyes widened. "Y-You're not going to-!"

"Sou dewa arimasen." Ryuuji replied. "It's simply just the school named after the Alius incident. What did you think we were on? Cheezo! After all we've been through, did you seriously think we'd go back? Of course, Hiroto-kun, I'll help you with getting the uniform and stuff."

"Right, doumo! I wonder why I wasn't informed." Hiroto wondered.

Tooru stroked his hair. "'Cuz surprises are flippin' awesome!"

Someoka tapped his foot in annoyance. "Come on, are we playing or what?"

"Okay, okay, keep your hair on! Not like you have much hair, anyway..." Ryuuji reacted cheekily.

"OOOOOH YOU JUST GOT ROASTED BY THE CAPTAIN OF GEMINI STORM!" Fudou jeered.

"Shut up!" Someoka grunted threateningly.

"There's a few sayings here, they go a bit like this, I believe: If you set out to lose, there's no point in trying; if you set out to win, a win is almost guaranteed. Therefore, you miss 100% of the chances if you don't take them." Ryuuji commented

"Yeah! Break a leg, guys!" Hiromu encouraged.

"That would be a bad call." Ryuuji whispered.

Hiroto thought to himself. ' _The guys at Aliea have evolved their personalities so much. I wonder if their skills have, too...'_

"And it's a half-time kick off!" Kakuma announced. "A special half-Inazuma Japan versus Hakuren High, half-Inazuma Japan versus Shin Aliea Gakuen match! What will happen in the Shin Aliea half?"

The whistle blew once more.

"Inazuma Japan is already closing in near Shin Aliea's box with the ball. How is such a strong-seeming team letting their guard down so soon?"

Shin Aliea's playing members cringed at this, but their conscience told them to follow the plan, which was to ignore the commentator and the spectators and play on with the plan of the original Aliea-style Delayed Counterattack technique tactic, formerly unnamed. It had to be that one. "Will the defenders manage to keep the best team in the world off? But will Midorikawa-san, a former player of the best team in the world, and his team be able to win this?"

"Satoshi-kun, move in!" Ryuuji instructed. He smirked to himself. ' _That's what I call a commentary; an opinion with many views._ '

"Alright!" Satoshi nodded.

But it was a feint, yet a not-so-obvious one; the captain himself ran in to stop Kevin.

"In Gemini Storm versus Raimon Chuugakkou, you said this, quote Someoka Ryuugo, 'I'll shove this right down your throats!'. Well, hate to break it to you buddy, but whatever it was, ball or tactic, we still haven't quite swallowed it yet! DRAGON CIRCLE!" Ryuuji summarised as he collected the ball from the squished lad.

Someoka growled.

"ROASTED AGAIN! RRRRROAST!" Fudou yelled. "Oh man, I actually like this guy."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Someoka retorted.

Ryuuji sighed. "Nothing like a bit of roast on a Sunday."

"Ahaha I see what you did there!" Kogure winked. "Those Nichiyoubi jokes!"

"That killed it." Kidou sweatdropped.

"Ryuuichirou!"

"Segata's up with the ball! What will he do with it?" Kakuma bawled.

"I'll stop you!" Kazemaru called. "Dance of the Wind God!"

"Not so fast!" Ryuuichirou brushed right past him.

"Huh?!"

"Here we go!" Ryuuichirou grinned. "REFLECT BUSTER REMASTERED!"

"GOOOOOOOAAAAALL! One-nil to Shin Aliea Gakuen!" Chester shouted.

"Omedetou, Ryuuichirou-kun!" Dave congratulated.

"Arigatou." Ryuuichirou smirked.

"It's another kick-off for Inazuma Japan!"

"Gouenji-san!"

"Gouenji is with the ball! Will Japan's best JHS flame striker be able to break through the tough Shin Aliea Gakuen's defence?"

"Toramaru!" Gouenji passed.

"Utsunomiya has it!"

"TIGER DRIVE!"

Reo rubbed his hands together. "TRUE WORM HOLE!"

"And he saved it! They saved Tiger Drive!" Kakuma cheered.

Gouenji patted Toramaru on the back. "Better luck next time."

Toramaru, who was about to sulk, smiled at his senpai. "Heh. Sure I will!"

"And that's the end of the match! What smashing contest it was!" Kakuma closed.

"Great game, Endou-kun!" Ryuuji held his hand out.

"On, it sure was!" Endou replied, shaking Ryuuji's tanned outstretched hand. "You really surprised me with your team's skills."

"Was that supposed to be a compliment? A-Anyway, we've just started the school team, so I guess we'll be playing you in the near future. Can't wait to play against you again!" Ryuuji smiled genuinely.

Endou smiled back. "So this is the true Aliea Gakuen..."


	6. Chapter 5: The New Gakkou Information

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **5\. The New School Information**

* * *

 _(A/N: This is hard because I'm so cannon. XD)_

* * *

The best JHS team on the planet, Inazuma Japan, had bid their goodbyes to Hiroto because he was being taken to Shin Aliea to have everything explained to him. He freaked out when he saw a bus-caravan like Raimon had.

"The Shin Aliea Minibus." Hiromu smiled in admiration.

Hiroto chuckled. "Sugoi! And with the catchy name."

Takichi, who had a minibus license, drove them back to the orphanage, Ohisama En.

Hitomiko beamed when she opened the door. "Kon'nichi-wa, Hiroto-nii."

"Kon'nichi-wa, Hitomiko-nee. I'm glad to be back."

"Okay I've already got your uniform, so put it on before we enter the school, everyone. We'll get the emblem sewn on later." Hitomiko explained.

Hiroto and the others went to their rooms to put on their school uniform.

"Subarashii desu! We look amazing!" Hiroto noted.

"Yeah, Oji-san designed it." Haruya pointed out.

"A bit too much grey, but it's actually very nice." Osamu commented.

"So shall we start showing you around then?" Hitomiko asked.

"Hai, I'm ready! That would be great." Hiroto nodded, standing up. The others left to the pitch, lead by Ryuuji, patting and clenching his captain's band in deep thought. Travelling next to him was a rather excitable Hiromu, who was jogging there and, when they stopped at the pitch to begin a warm-up, was jogging on the spot. Everyone sweatdropped.

"I've never seen him this bad." Satoshi shrugged.

Kantarou felt in his supply pack. "Dang it, he stole my RedBull! And my Monster!"

Nozomi and Rimu grabbed Hiromu's arms as Ryuuji was suddenly alert as they rushed beside him and swept Hiromu away.

"At least you're burning those calories!" Nozomi giggled. "Like when Ryuu-kun goes hyper on Coke~!" Ryuuji facepalmed. "That time when I forced it down his throat... his red-but-still-tanned face just before he went hyper was so cute!~~~"

Ryuuji growled angrily and 'tch'ed, ' _At least I hope she means the drink and not the drug._ ', but then smiled.

Rimu grinned evilly. "Let's see how you get on if we let you have a fizzy drink only once a week!"

Hiromu moaned. "Whyyyy are you so mean to meeeee!? Ryuuji-niiiiiiiiiiiiisaaaaaaan, SORT THEM OUT, YOU'RE THE CAPTAIN!"

"Why do I have to be the sensible one all the time?" Ryuuji moaned as well.

"I'm sensible, Captain!" Leo smiled.

"Captain this, Captain that..." Ryuuji sighed. "The people who used to be higher ranks are going to have a tough time learning that I'm their captain. Especially those two..." he rolled his eyes at Haruya and Fuusuke.

* * *

"...and here's your locker. I'll give you the key now." Hitomiko handed Hiroto the key. "Oh, and your timetable." She handed him that as well. "Any questions?"  
"Nope."

"Then we'll tell you what happened; team! Come in!"

Once the team had filtered back in and Hiromu had followed closely behind like a fish out of water, Hitomiko told them all about the reason of their school.

"Are we settled? Right; our Takichi-ojisan has made the school Shin Aliea Gakuen because he didn't want to send any of you to Teikoku or Raimon. He's gone to get Otou-san out from jail; he's on parole."

"NANI?!" Everyone gasped.

Hitomiko laughed. "This won't be an evil school like the last one. Far from it, in fact. Thanks for yet another dramatic introduction for Raimon, though, Ryuuji-kun."

Hiromu lead Gemini Storm's Shin Aliea players in chanting "Captain! Captain! Captain!" while Ryuuji just pulled his face. When they died down, he threaded his fingers through his still-sweaty bangs.

"Why is it always my fault? And if that was a compliment, it was OOC for Reize, I mean, it's so me, that's almost exactly how I wanted to come across."

"Then you see yourself in a creepy way..." Satoshi sweatdropped while Ryuuji threatened to kick him in the shins by abruptly lifting his leg and leaning in Satoshi's direction.

Satoshi gulped. "Yes, Captain!"

"It _was_ a compliment, FYI. And yes, Kira Seijirou will soon be officially the headmaster of Shin Aliea Gakuen!"

But they didn't know that Kenzaki Ryuuichi, Old Aliea's trainer, also coach and creator of the Dark Emperors, was just around the corner.

"Huh, we'll see about that..." he whispered to someone. The figure next to him snickered.


	7. Chapter 6: Ignored

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **6\. Ignored**

* * *

It had been a long last week of the summer holidays for Inazuma Japan. They had finally finished their tour of Japan and had three days left before they would go to High School - except Teikoku Gakuen, of course; it was a full junior high to high school.

Shin Aliea Gakuen was also preparing for the new academic year: Hiroto and the starting eleven for the Alius Redux Squad were getting their school emblems sewn on while Hitomiko had paperwork to do as well as being the soccer team's coach. Hiroto had now officially joined the Shin Aliea soccer squad.

Haruya and Fuusuke had been back for a while, as they are in the story, but Hiromu made a prank; for everyone to ignore them until they, or Haruya, at least, get annoyed.

"Cheese, why are we not getting any food? Why can't we train? Why does nobody speak to us? THEY'RE IGNORING US, FUU-SNOWBALL-KUN!" Haruya raged.

Fuusuke brushed his hair with his hand. "Just calm down a little, Haru-tulip-kun."

Haruya sighed. "Ugh, I give up... wait... Hitomiko-nee always noticed when we are very loud, so..."

"DON'T-!" Fuusuke warned. But of course, he was ignored.

"WE'RE BACK, BI-!"

Hitomiko shook her head. "How many times have I told you not to swear?"

The redhead stood there tapping his foot in annoyance, blood pumping round his vains in his foot, next to the bored white haired boy waiting for a better response from her, or someone.

"Welcome back!" Hitomiko welcomed, just only a split second before the redhead could blurt out-

"Hiroto-kun and Tooru-kun say ' _SHAHIT_!' to which the majority would backfire that most people say that and that saying 'SHAHIT' is technically not the swearword. Everyone has their own way, so Osamu-san says 'Sugar Honey Iced Tea', Hiromu-kun says 'Poop' etc."

"Haruya-kun! Fuusuke-kun! I never noticed you were here! How was Korea? Oh! We've started a new flipping team about this new school and- JUST JOIN THE FLIPPING TEAM, MATES!" Hiromi yelled. "Pwease? Captain's Captain!"

"What the heck does that mean?" Ryuuji facepalmed.

Hiromu hugged him. "It means you're the captain, which is a fact."

"Hey, how was God Hairtastic and Ching-Chang-Cheng-Chung-Chong? Hiroto laughed.

Nozomi gasped. "Why are you so racist?"

Rimu tutted. "Yeah your best jokes are: Do you know who's gay? Your mum! and Do you know who's dead? Your mum!"

Ryuuji raised a green-blond eyebrow. "Okay, A, that is highly offensive, B, technically your mum would be lesbian, but that's a type of gay, so I'll let you off, and C, Really? I thought mine was the worst!"

"Tell us then, Captain!" Hiromu sat cross-legged on the floor, yanking at Ryuuji's shirt trim, which was kind of cute.

"Fine." Ryuuji cleared his throat, falling for Hiromu's cute actions. "Do you know who is related to you?"

"We'll find out after the break, oh wait TV shuts in one minute, goodnight!" The boy with bright red hair stepped away.

"WE ALREADY KNOW THE ANSWER!" Nozomi shouted after him. "That baka."

Haruya's eye twitched. "Uh, this isn't the roast fest of the season, guys, calm down and look- GUESS WHO'S BACK?"

"Your mum?" Kantarou asked. "Oh sorry, wrong timing!" He quickly added after seeing both Haruya's and Fuusuke's typical reactions.

Haruya was literally fuming and vain popping.

"I haven't even made a single word out yet." Fuusuke sighed.

Haruya groaned. "Well ya have now. In fact, a whole sentence! Omedetou!"

Fuusuke growled. "Shut up, Tulip. And no, I don't want a gold star for that."

"Good prank, min'na!" Hiromu giggled.

Haruya's vains popped while Fuusuke's eye twitched. "WAIT, THAT WAS A PRANK?!"

Everyone laughed at them.

"You're such a -haha- prankster, Hiromu-ku-haha~!" Ryuuji laughed while patting his back.

Hiromu's eyes sparkled. "Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, Captain!"

Hitomiko also had a surprise for the school. To celebrate the school, she would have to get him back. There could only be one man worthy to be called the Headmaster of Shin Aliea Gakuen. That man was now on parole from jail...

Overall, everyone was busy getting ready for the new academic year.

But some people were teaming up planning something to change it all.  
The future enemies of Shin Aliea and Raimon.

 _Target: Kira Seijirou_  
 _Location: Inazuma Main Street_  
 _Status: Driving to apparent destination, new school "Shin Aliea"._  
 _Agility: Low_

"Where's Shin Aliea? What is this mesh?!"  
"Scroll along the map."  
"It's not working!"  
"We'll wait for him, then."

...

 _Target: Kira Seijirou_  
 _Location: Shin Aliea Gakuen, Office_  
 _Status: Helping daughter with paperwork._  
 _Agility: Low_

"This will be interesting to watch."  
"Should we strike now?"  
"Soon."  
"Good."  
...


	8. Chapter 7: First Day at Shin Aliea

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **7\. First Day at Shin Aliea**

* * *

 **-Three days later** **-**

The former Aliea captains, along with Ryuuichirou and Reina, strolled into school. They were proud of their new uniform and were entering the building with the same aura that they always had. Although it was a new school, the same people were there, so the only real difference was the building.

"What d'you all have first?" Ryuuichirou asked everyone.

"Maths." Hiroto groaned.

"P.S.E." Reina smiled.

"Ice-kun, we have French, dammit!" Haruya slammed his timetable on the floor. Fuusuke folded his arms and signalled with his eyes for him to pick it up. The other boy groaned and bent down to pick it up.

"YESSS! I HAVE ENGLISH!" Ryuuji yelled excitedly. The others sweatdropped.

"Well I have Drama." Osamu remarked.

"So do I, because I'm in your class." Ryuuichirou replied.

The classes were arranged in order of the alien teams like this:

 **A - The Genesis**

 **B - Mixed left over ranks**

 **C - The Chaos**

 **D - The rest of Prominence and Diamond Dust**

 **E - Epsilon Kai**

 **F - The rest of Epsilon**

 **G - Gemini Storm**

Everyone in the halls fell silent. A short figure had a grand entrance into the building.

"Otou-san!" Everyone yelled.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, min'na!" Seijirou welcomed.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kira-san!" The others responded.

"Great to be back." He sighed as he entered his office.

A murmur of "He's back!" and "Is he our headmaster?!" spread across the corridors.

An assembly was held to introduce the new school and explain everything. Everyone was ecstatic that their headmaster was back and welcomed him with a warm feeling.

When it was time to go to class, everyone made their way around quite easily because of the maps and helpful landmarks on the way.

"Kimiyuki-kun, what are you doing?" Hiroto looked down at his little friend.

Kimiyuki looked up to Hiroto from his timetable and gave a weak smile. "I simply have no idea." He laughed half-heartedly.

Hiroto smiled. "I'll help you get to class, come on!"

"Thanks, Gran-sa-! Hiroto-kun."

"Get your tiny head out of the alien business! We have a fresh start now."

"You're right."

"Sumeragi-san!"

"Hai!"

"Mutou-san!"

"Hai!"

"Morino-san!"

"Hai!"

"Saginuma-san!"

"Hai!"

"Segata-san!"

"Hai!"

"Murata-san!"

"Your mum, more like."

The teacher put her papers down and pushed her glasses further down her nose. She looked right at

"First warning."

"N-Nani?!"

The teacher glared at him.

"Demo-!"

"MURATA!"

"G-Gomen'nasai!"

"Good."

"Yeesh, this woman will pick you up on anything, I'll tell ya that!" Ryuuichirou exclaimed-whispered to Osamu, who was in the row next to him.

"I know." Osamu sighed. "This is gonna be a long day..."


	9. Chapter 8: New Gakkou, Old Tomodachi

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **8\. New Gakkou, Old Tomodachi**

* * *

From that Monday through to that same Wednesday, the periods followed through as normal. There was no difference whatsoever; they had all been to Aliea Gakuen and had kept their friends at Shin Aliea Gakuen.

Each one of those three days, after school, the gang stayed behind for an hour to play soccer for the soccer club. Their coach was Hitomiko and they trained really hard to be the best school in Japan.

This was the same throughout their time at school.

Yet that Thursday, they all returned to school as normal...

"Kimiyuki-kun, what're you doing NOW?" Hiroto asked.

Kimiyuki looked up, laughed sheepishly and shook his head. "I still have no idea."

Hiroto sighed and helped him to class again. "Yet another normal day..." Hiroto said under his breath.

But he spoke too soon.

At lunch, the gang was sitting together.

"I was sent on a message today." Ryuuichirou mentioned. "Apparently I was supposed to take a whole lighting stand to the Drama department. I did it, but Osamu-nii had to remind me, because I wasn't listening." he scratched the back of his neck.

"What's so special about that?" Fuusuke scoffed. "Everyone gets sent with a message like that once in a while!"

"I know that, but I HAD TO CARRY A WHOLE STAND OF LIGHTING RUBBISH! Anyway, just shut up and listen for a minute. I saw Father in his office. His face suddenly looked horrified, afraid of something."

"Surely not. He can't be thinking like that. You must've misunderstood his expression." Hiroto reasoned, trying not to think the worst, and knowing Seijirou a bit better than the others.

Ryuuichirou shook his head. "No. I definitely saw it in his eyes, I'm sure I did. He's definitely scared of someone or something. I think he's under peer pressure."

"Come to think of it, I walked past his office and saw him deep in thought earlier." Reina stated.

"I saw him arguing with Kenzaki-san." Ryuuji added, seeming normal and relaxed, unlike Haruya, who was fuming up, as always.

"WHY DIDN'T YA TELL US IN THE FIRST PLACE!? THAT'S A CORE PIECE OF EVIDENCE, USED-TO-BE-ICE-CREAM-HEAD-CHAN!" Haruya raged.

"Calm down, man." Ryuuji settled. "Look, calm it with the name calling, I'm sorry, I didn't think it important until Ryuuichirou-kun mentioned it just there!"

"Well then, we should look out for him, keep a close eye on him, and make sure that nothing will happen to him." Hiroto resolved.

The others nodded.

"I really didn't think that Kenzaki-kantoku could suddenly seem so evil so soon." Reina frowned.

"I know, that was unexpected." Osamu agreed. "He didn't come back to us _not_ evil, though, did he? He was using his only hope, injured Raimon Chuugakkou players, the Dark Emperors. Then he escaped. He snuck back in at some point, then after a holiday, had been lurking around doing I don't know what."

"So we must protect Otou-san, no matter what!" Ryuuji closed.

"WE WILL PROTECT!" Everyone agreed. "PROTECT!"

"What are we, an army?" Fuusuke laughed. They all joined in with the laughter.

Those people would do absolutely _anything_ to stop another tragedy happening to Aliea Gakuen...


	10. Chapter 9: Strengthened Senses

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **9\. Strengthened** **Senses**

* * *

From then on, the gang were keeping a close eye on Kenzaki and Seijirou. Nothing bad would happen to them if they kept a safe distance away from them, so they made sure that they did. While they were doing so, Osamu suddenly, almost out of nowhere, realised that he felt stronger.

"I feel so weird." Osamu told Ryuuichirou. "It's like I'm as small as you, but stronger than I used to be."

"Probably because you were crouching to hide." Ryuuichirou replied. "And if that was an insult, I'm not short!"

"No, it was definitely not an insult! But it's no joke - I also feel like there are bones sticking out of my back." Osamu submitted. "It feels almost as if I'm not human anymore."

"Come to think of it, I've been feeling weird too." Ryuuichirou remarked. "Except I've been feeling that the clouds have been following me. Maybe I'm in the Illuminati and I don't know it! I don't know how I can be in the Illuminati without knowing it, really, though."

Just then, the remaining other six of the gang snook up from the bush behind without giving Ryuuichirou and Osamu a heart attack and greeted them quietly.

"You wouldn't believe how strange I've been feeling today." Reina commented. "It's been like I my legs are longer and feel fresher today. Not to mention I have been even faster than Ryuuji-kun!"

"Only a couple of times, and I wasn't ready to move into the next bush to get a view! Hey, don't rub it in! I wasn't that slow and unprepared!" Ryuuji laughed.

Osamu jumped. "Wow, your colours looked a bit faded there. You're not as tanned, man, are you alright? Even your skin!" (me watching Ares Outercode af)

"I feel fine... That's strange..." Ryuuji looked at his hands and started to have a deep think like he always does when there is a problem or mystery.

"Today was so tiring, I didn't need your stupid boring singing, it doesn't help!" Fuusuke moaned.

"It's not like you to say that, I sing a lot." Ryuuji re-zoned out to have another think after snapping back to reality to listen to Fuusuke.

"The singing didn't tire me, just gave me a cracking headache!" Haruya yelled.

Ryuuji picked up the insult and slapped Haruya on the back of his head.

"OUCH!" Haruya howled, clenching the back of his head in utter agony.

"More like YOU'RE giving US a headache!" Fuusuke retorted.

Haruya sighed. "Baka! Being near you made me feel so cold today!"

"Same here, you made me feel scorching!" Fuusuke answered.

"That's a bit of déjà vu." Hiroto rolled his eyes. "Or should I say Day ja vu. Remember last time the whole day was repeated on purpose?" Everyone sweatdropped.

"Oh dear Banyans..." Osamu sighed.

Ryuuji patted Hiroto. "That was such a sweet pu-!" He stopped. "Static shock, sorry!"

"Hiroto-kun, you've officially given everyone here a static shock. Literally everyone. Before you know it, the whole school will have the 'Hiroto's Static Shock Touch'. That's also just as creepy, too." Reina realised.

" _That name_ is creepy." Hiroto frowned.

" _You're_ creepy." Osamu fired.

" _This whole thing_ is creepy." Ryuuichirou concluded.


	11. Chapter 10: The Headmaster Mystery

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **10\. The Headmaster Mystery**

* * *

 **[Hiroto's POV]**

We've been trying to make sure that Otou-san is safe for the rest of that week and half of this week. But something doesn't seem right; I haven't been seeing him around much anymore. In fact, now that I mention it, I haven't seen him since yesterday. I should go to tell the others...

 **[3rd Person POV]**

"Any luck on Kenzaki-san and Otou-san?" Dave asked.

"Sadly, no." Hiroto replied, shaking his head.

"I wonder what he's doing..." Reina wondered.

Hiroto turned around and started to leave the others. "Maybe I should check in his office."

So he left off to Seijirou's office. Trying to avoid all teachers, Hiroto carefully tiptoed down the corridor, pressing into the walls to (hopefully) avoid all cameras.  
As he got to the office, he reached for the handle and was about to talk- "Oto-!"

But he saw Kenzaki sitting in Seijirou's chair.

' _What's he doing there?_ ' Hiroto thought to himself. ' _That's OTOU-SAN'S office! He's done it, now!_ '

Kenzaki was looking through papers with a menacing grin. The phone rang, so he picked the phone up and started to stare out of the office window.

' _Rats..._ ' Hiroto snapped his fingers in annoyance and backed away before he was spotted.

He got back to the others and reported on what he had seen.

"I wonder why he was in there." Fuusuke pondered.

"I'm wondering the same thing." Haruya added.

Hiroto thought the worst. "Well we haven't seen him for ages, so I wonder if... no, he wouldn't..."

"It could." Ryuuji reasoned. Everyone looked at the green-blond haired boy. "It's possible he could have done something to him."

"Aw, come on, Green-tea. You're just saying that because you were kidnapped." Haruya teased.

"Shut up, I'm serious!" Ryuuji, going a dark red up to his ears, gave Haruya his death stare. Haruya almost fell over in shock.

"Well we'd better go to class now; lunch's almost over." Ryuuichirou acknowledged.

"Hai, good idea." Hiroto agreed. The others nodded and separated ways.

 **-TWO MINUTES LATER-**

 _"Attention all students and teachers: You must report to the assembly hall when the bell rings for afternoon school."_ A voice crackly voice spoke from a megaphone in the wall.

"Maybe we'll find something out there." Osamu told Ryuuichirou.

"Yeah." Ryuuichirou smiled weakly.

 **-IN THE ASSEMBLY HALL-**

"Alright, silence!" Takichi shouted. Once there was silence, he then calmed down. "Today there is a special assembly for a very important reason."

"Shut up, this is my assembly!" Kenzaki growled and pushed him out of the way. He announced. "More like a very important person! I know some of you have been _snooping around_ -"

The gang looked at each other and gulped.

"-and most of you want to know what happened to Kira-san, so I would like to inform those pupils that their trouble has been solved."

They looked at each other again excitedly.

"He has been in a car accident and is, sadly, in hospital at the moment."

The gang gave a sad look, unsuspecting.

"So I would also like to inform you that... I, KENZAKI RYUUICHI, AM YOUR NEW HEADMASTER!"


	12. Chapter 11: A Power Inside Us

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **11\. A Power Inside Us**

* * *

"Nani?!"

"And you _baka_ will be shown to justice!"

Everyone was sent to their classrooms in utter silence.

For the rest of that week, the gang felt themselves being bullied by the teachers. Some of them got detentions for no reason and had to stay after school. They thought that it must be out of spite, revenge from Kenzaki.

One day, Haruya came out of the physics classroom swearing like mad, just dodging the ears of a nearby teacher.

"Apparently, that's what happens when the physics teacher decides to pick on the Chaos captains." Reina summarised.

"That was a day and a half." Ryuuichirou puffed.

"No kidding." Fuusuke agreed.

"Bi' harsh, i'n'it?" Osamu sighed in a put-on English accent.

"I know, right?" Reina shivered. "The freaks won't give us a minute's peace!"

"Tell me about it." Haruya added.

Ryuuji laughed at Haruya's attempt at sarcasm.

"What's so funny?" Haruya accused.

Ryuuji calmed down a bit. "There's a saying that goes like this: 'A day without laughter is a day wasted'."

"Whatever... Stupid proverbs..."

"They're not stupid!"

Just as they set off home-

"Guys, I must pull you back." Hitomiko told them.

The gang looked at each other, then at Hitomiko, and nodded.

"We need to discuss something." Hitomiko explained. "The fact that the teachers have been harsh: I think I have the answer." She took them to her office.

"Nan desu ka?" They leaned in.

"The answer can only be within yourselves."

"Within... ourselves?" Hiroto repeated.

"Hai." Hitomiko confirmed.

"Come on, is this one of the stupid riddle things, or a cheesy storybook?" Haruya interrogated.

"No." Hitomiko glared at him. "It's as if the aura inside of you has been brought out because Otou-san is in danger."

"In danger?!"

"In fact," she whispered. "he wasn't even in a car accident."

Everyone gasped.

"I suspect Kenzaki-san has kept him somewhere and locked him there, but I can't be sure and accuse him randomly, although I don't agree with how he is treating you."

"I KNEW IT!" Ryuuji yelled. "HE _WAS_ KIDNAPPED!"

"Shh!" Hitomiko urged.

"Yeah, shut up, Ice-Cream-kun." Haruya insisted.

"You shut up, Tulip-kun." Fuusuke retorted.

Hitomiko rolled her eyes. "Are you ready yet?"

Haruya and Fuusuke gulped and stopped fighting. "H-Hai."

Hitomiko continued. "The point is... it seems like you are standing out to be 'the ones' for this mystery, because I can only find one solution in why you have stronger auras than the rest."

"We did notice something to do with our senses... like each of us has got stronger at something or feels weird." Haruya pointed out.

"Then that must be it, and I must be correct in saying..." Hitomiko paused.

Hiroto tilted his head and leaned forward, forcing his elbows onto his knees. "Saying what?"

"Saying... that you have special powers within you!" Hitomiko concluded. "You have special powers that you can use for good, or for evil. All of you have to try to learn how to use your powers. Some of you might have powers that come in useful in different ways."

The gang looked at each other in excitement.

"Are you up for helping me get Otou-san back?"

"YOSHI!"


	13. Chapter 12: Using the Powers

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **12\. Using the Powers**

* * *

"There's a special way to control your powers." Hitomiko explained.

"And what's that?" Hiroto questioned.

Hitomiko sighed. "You'll see. Each person can control their powers in a different way."

"Sounds like a test to me." Haruya scoffed. "Like when you have a different paper to the people next to you so that you can't copy them."

"It's kind of like that, I suppose." Hitomiko reasoned. "I'll let you go now."

"Hai!"

It wasn't long before Hiroto had been pondering about his power for four hours. It was nearly their bedtime, but he was determined to find it. He jumped out of his daze when Lina sat beside him.

"Hiroto-nii... I know you really want to find your power," she said gently, "but you can't find it in one go and strain yourself at it."

"I understand that..." Hiroto replied. "But I just want to show the gang that I'm a worthy leader."

"They don't see you as a _kantoku_ (director) anymore, they see you as a _tomodachi_ (friend)."

Hiroto's eyes widened. "I see..."

Hitomiko was shocked as she could almost see the power flow through him to his fingertips. He stiffened his fingertips, then relaxed them and touched his fingers together. Hiroto touched a thin metal pole near him and the vibe from his fingers flew up it. Both him and Hitomiko stared in amazement as the yellow-white sparks turned into electricity.

"Y-YA-YATTA!" Hiroto whispered.

Hitomiko smiled back at him.

Meanwhile, Haruya was practising his power, but the electricity sent by Hiroto hit him, because he was leaning against a wall.

"OW!" he yelped. "What was that, bro?"

"Sorry!" Hiroto laughed.

"It's not funny!" Haruya spluttered.

"It is." Fuusuke joined in.

"Not you as well!" Haruya moaned.

Everyone around them laughed. Haruya looked like he was about to go in a huff with his hot temper, but he suddenly calmed down. Everybody stared at him in amazement.

He was about to turn away and open the door, when he realised that his hands had fire coming out of them.

"Wow, I didn't even feel that!" he yelled. "YATTA!"

Fuusuke patted him on the back with a happy feeling towards Haruya that he had never in his life felt before. "Good for you, mate."

"AAAAAHH FREEZING!" Haruya shivered.

Fuusuke realised that he had frozen Haruya's shoulder. "Nan desu ka? Me too?!"

Haruya had already managed to control his power, so he warmed up his shoulder and wiped off the water that was left. He was the quickest to be able to control his power.

Ryuuji was walking past with a slight hint of jealousy. "Why do I feel so negative?" Then he thought on the positive side of things, like he always does. "What was my power? I have no clue... it was just... weirdness..." He sat down for a moment, pausing before resting his hands on the opposite shoulder. Ryuuji curled himself up to think.

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

"Who's homework is this?"

"Why has nobody cleaned the dishes yet?"

 _'Fighting yet again...'_ Ryuuji closed his eyes to think with the racket going on in the background.

Just as he strolled past, Hiroto looked at the spot where Ryuuji was. "I thought he was here. Ryuuji-kun?"

"I'm here. Ne." Ryuuji answered, opening his eyes.

"HOW DID YOU-! YOU JUST-! APPEARED!" Hiroto ranted.

"I did?" Ryuuji wondered. "Is that my power?"

"It must be. How could it not be?"

"I'll try that again..."

He calmed himself down, crossed his arms over his shoulders and closed his eyes. The body faded away, then when he moved out of the position, it reappeared.

"It _is_ your power..." Hiroto's jaw dropped.

The gang slept well that night. It would be Saturday the next day, an even better chance to test their powers!

Osamu woke up suddenly and yawned. "Hey, when did our bed get so big? Hang on... everything's big! Have I... got smaller?!" He crept up to the mirror and leaped up onto the side-table. "I-I'M A... BAT! REINA-CHAN!"

Reina jolted upright into a sitting position and squeaked at her boyfriend. "IS THAT YOU, Osa-chan?! YOU CAN FLY!"

"Right... Bats can fly... This is my power, then!"

"YOSHI!" Reina shouted in delight.

Hiroto woke up at that time as well. "Perfect day for a soccer match!"

Ryuuichirou wasn't as bright that morning. When he woke up, he realised that it was raining and felt even more glum.

"How is it raining so suddenly?" Hiroto stroked his chin. "Well, we'll train anyway!"

Then Ryuuichirou's whole day brightened up. "I swear the clouds are following me again... is this my power?" And as he said that, the weather turned sunny again. "SOU!"

Hiroto grinned at the weather and they all got ready for the soccer match.

When the time came for the running test, Ryuuji stood next to Reina to challenge her to his Lightning Accel like he always did. Today he had picked the wrong challenge, though, as Reina ran at exactly the same speed.

"I knew I had a power too!" Reina squeaked.

"Well done, Sweetie." Osamu patted her.

"So, does that mean we have all found how to use our powers?" Ryuuichirou pointed out.

"I guess so." Ryuuji nodded.

Hitomiko smiled at the gang. "You have. That means that you can now do many things to help us get Otou-san back."

Kenzaki gritted his teeth at the sight; (still a stalker, much like Rika) he knew he was guilty of bullying the gang, but he kept his wits about him.

"You make sure your boy, Shirou-kun, comes to Shin Aliea." Kenzaki commanded.

"Of course I will." The man next to him smirked. "Anything to help with the plan and get my stupid boy to get what he deserves. He hasn't even got his facts right yet, he still thinks his brother's death was all about the avalanche."

Kenzaki sniggered evilly and tried to make the road to getting Seijirou back even harder for Hitomiko and the gang.


	14. Chapter 13: Evolving the Powers

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **13\. Evolving the Powers**

* * *

Haruya strolled up to Reina with his hands in his pockets and started to congratulate her for her speed, aware that he was annoying Osamu by doing so in such a flirty manner. Osamu's hands clenched into fists and his blood zapped cold as it flew through him. He turned himself into his bat form. He couldn't take it anymore.

His mind flooded with Haruya's remarks, Osamu let out a bat screech.

Suddenly, everyone froze.

"Th-That was a bit loud." Fuusuke sweatdropped.

"Osa-chan, that was scary!" Reina cried.

"Sorry, Sweetie." Osamu apologised.

Haruya was paralysed by the screech, since he was the one whom Osamu was mad at. After a few minutes, he came back to normal, rubbing his head. "O-Ow..."

"Sugoi..." Osamu blinked. "Is this a power that comes with being able to turn into a bat?"

"YAY! YOU HAVE TWO POWERS, DARLING!" Reina squealed. Everyone sweatdropped.

 _'Is that... all I can do?'_ Ryuuji asked himself, looking at his fist. ' _There was something else abnormal... That's it! When I was singing, Haruya-kun said he almost fell asleep. So... could I actually be able to sing people to sleep? It's worth a try!'_

When Osamu reminded him that it was his turn to do the dishes, a mischievous smile crept upon his face as he remembered about testing his other power.

"Fiiiiine..." Ryuuji moaned. "But can I sing a song first?"

"No chance." Osamu scoffed.

"Pwetty pwease?!" He repeated with puppy eyes.

A sympathising sensation warmed Osamu's heart, but then he realised that Ryuuji wasn't cute anymore, he looked hopelessly at him.

But what did Ryuuji-kun do?

His eyes went wider and more sparkly, making them even cuter.

"I can't take it!" Osamu cringed. "You win." He sighed reluctantly.

Ryuuji punched the air. "YATTA! Right then, here I go!" He coughed. "... _Umaku hanasenai kedo jishin motte omou yo! Boku no nakama saikyou de saikou~!_ "

Osamu was snoring really loudly by the end of the second line.

"Sugee!" Ryuuji smiled to himself. "I _can_ sing people to sleep!"

Hitomiko opened the door and stared at Ryuuji and Osamu with a puzzled look. "Why is Osamu-kun sleeping in broad daylight?!"

"Just my other power~!" Ryuuji grinned.

"That's it; you and Osamu-kun practised longer and harder while the end of the FFI was on, so you have another power from your determination." Hitomiko explained. "See, I _did_ tell you two that the hard work would pay off in some way."

"Right..." Ryuuji nodded.

"YOU GUYS HAVE A FLIPPING _SECOND_ POWER?!" Ryuuichirou yelled.

"THAT'S SO UNFAIR!" Haruya raged.

"Pipe down." Fuusuke groaned.

"Shut up." Haruya kicked him.

"We can't help it." Ryuuji shrugged.

Osamu smirked. "Screw the rules, I'm a bat."

Hiroto sweatdropped. "We don't need _another_ Yu-Gi-Oh quoter, thank you very much." He glared at Ryuuji.

Ryuuji laughed. "It works though! When I get pocket money, I can say 'screw the rules, I have money' and any time I can say 'screw the rules, I have green hair' because it's true! Subarashii desu ne?"

"He quotes anyway though, so there's no problem. It shouldn't annoy us." Ryuuichirou shrugged. "Let's go practise our powers some more."

Hiroto nodded. "Good idea."


	15. Chapter 14: A Timeline Phenomenon

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **14\. A Timeline Phenomenon**

* * *

That night, the gang were in bed asleep, but were woken up by a sound of people walking about.

Ryuuichirou felt for his torch, grabbed and flicked it on. He pulled his duvet to the side. Gingerly, he got up out of bed and carefully opened his oak wooden door. The door swung open to reveal two familiar faces. As he recognised them, the blood pumped faster through his vains, almost visible through his dark skin.

"Kan-ojisan? Arekkumura-obasan? What are you doing here?! I thought you were in the Arctic doing research!"

Kan grinned at his nephew. "It's a long story. But, cutting the story short, we heard that your parents had died and came back to Tokyo to look after you. We've set our house back up so that you can come and live with us."

"But what about my friends, my tomodachi?" Ryuuichirou reasoned. "I can't just let you take me to your house and never see them ever again! That was my worst fear, now that I've settled in for years - being adopted."

"Didn't you think we'd already considered your best friends?" Arekkumura interrogated. "Do you really think we'd be _that_ selfish?"

"Nan?! But what do you mean?!" Ryuuichirou wondered.

"We brought over some of _our_ friends, our tomodachi."

Osamu slammed his door open and the gang all came out of their rooms. "What's going on?"

Most of them there gasped as they saw their own parents, who let out a few tears. Their parents glowed unrealistically as they were reunited.

"But... _HOW_?" Hiroto reacted.

"I got my friend, Daisuke (?!), to bring them back from the dead, we visited the graveyard two nights ago." Kan explained.

"What about me?" Ryuuichirou asked. "Aren't my parents here?"

Kan sighed. "There was a problem in the connection. Somehow I couldn't get your, Hiroto-kun's or Reina-chan's parents back; I suspect someone's trying to stop me, but I don't know who."

Osamu patted Reina. "Her dad was evil and her mum was killed by her dad."

"Must be something to do with an evil person, then." Kan nodded.

"Maybe it was Kenzaki-san." Hiroto reckoned.

"Ryuuichi-kun?! I used to work with him!" Kan exclaimed.

" _Hontou ni_?!"

"Not to worry!" Kan laughed. "I tried to persuade him, but I'm afraid he has betrayed us all. He's trying to get me to work _for_ him in something, but just in case, I will try to stay out of it."

"We know that he has betrayed us all and we're mad. He's been on our tails this past month." Haruya grumbled. "But you could agree so that you can spy on them."

"I see the plan, but it's been done too many times before; too obvious. Kenzaki-san's very particular - if the job isn't done properly, who knows what'll happen to you! Well, see you tomorrow! I'll be heading off with Zeke now, he'll see you tomorrow too!" Kan beckoned his wife and nephew.

" _Oyasumi_!"

"Well I guess we'll be heading off as well." Joji patted Ryuuji's head. "We've all got our homes back as well as our lives."

"Us too." Iesutasuke stated. "We'll now live as long as we were meant to!"

" _Jaa ne, min'na_!"


	16. Chapter 15: Sudden Opposition

**Shiroi Ookami and the Revival of Aliea Gakuen**

 _This is the first book of a decology, which means there are ten books in this series. The Shiroi Ookami series starts off with this very canon fanfic and builds up to more interesting backstories, information and relationships. The main characters in this book are the players of Aliea Gakuen. After this book, the main characters are all the Aliea Gakuen captains and their co-captains, Midorikawa Ryuuji, Miura Hiromu, Saginuma Osamu, Segata Ryuuichirou, Suzuno Fuusuke, Nagumo Haruya, Kiyama Hiroto and Yagami Reina. They are all joined by another character who wasn't originally from Aliea who joined them._

* * *

 **14\. When Your Father is Your Enemy**

* * *

You know the story of Fubuki Shirou, don't you? Or do you really?

Shirou's father was a very kindhearted man and loved his wife and sons. He worked extremely hard and brought joy to his family. All was happy when one day, when driving Shirou and Atsuya to school, there was an avalanche and it hit their car, killing all of the family except from Shirou.

Is that the truth?

No!

The father of Shirou and Atsuya also survived, but it took him so long to recover that everyone thought he was dead. After finishing his quest of defeating Aliea Gakuen with Raimon Chuugakkou and other transfer students, Shirou found out that his dad was alive. He was so relieved and was about to hug his dad and love him to bits when he realised it... that his father got depression. Badly.

His depression of losing his wife and oldest son made him go to the pub to be alone a lot and get really drunk. It soon turned from depression to anger and fury. The evil fire inside him made him make Shirou believe that it was Shirou's fault that the rest of their family died. Shirou was so young at the time and traumatised at the main event that he had forgotten the little details of what happened. This made his father eligible to tell him lies. And that is what he did.

Shirou then believed that he was playing soccer with Atsuya because they were early for school when he shot a hissatsu at the mountain and caused the avalanche himself. This worried him for ages and he was scared of his father's capabilities. His father then got even more drunk and took drugs.

Every night from then on, Shirou's father abused him roughly and Shirou lay in his bed crying every time, usually with a black eye or two.

That is the _truth_ of Fubuki Shirou's life.*

* * *

 **-PRESENT TIME-**

The remains of the Fubuki family had just moved to a new area, but it was definitely NOT a new start for Shirou's father.

Shirou was eating dinner in silence when his abusive, drug-addicted, drunk father swaggered into the room.

"I can't bear to look at you." He shook his head. "I can't call you my son. YOU'RE AN ABSOLUTE DISGRACE TO THIS FAMILY, YOU HEAR?!"

"Yes, Otou-san." Shirou sighed.

"I really need to get you to a school..." His father held his face and scrolled tiredly through his computer to scout nearby schools.

Shirou waited patiently, trying not to make his father decide to assault him by saying anything that could press his buttons.

"I have an idea..." his father smirked. "You should really get out of your misery, boy, and act like a man. Act like me! I'll tell you what." He placed a freezing hand over Shirou's head. Shirou shivered at the contact. "I'll make you forget what you have done and give you a new start, call yourself lucky."

At that moment, Shirou forgot EVERYTHING... everything except himself, his family and soccer.

"Ko-Kon'nichi-wa, Otou-san." Shirou stuttered.

"There, you look braver now." his father laughed evily.

"Huh?"

"You're starting school tomorrow. Starting school with some old 'tomodachi'... At SHIN ALIEA GAKUEN! What will they think of you now?!"

Shirou realised that his father had a brainwashing power and cried himself to sleep, trying to think what his life was like beforehand...

 **-END OF _THE REVIVAL OF ALIEA GAKUEN_ -**

* * *

 **[EXTENDED ENDING]**

"Ne! What are you doing there, little buddy? That's no place for a freshman!"

Shirou stood up and brushed himself down. "N-Nothing."

The boy shook his head. "Come on."

The boy took Shirou further into the school grounds. "You know, sorry for being a but harsh on you earlier."

"Oh, that's alright." Shawn smiled. _I'm used to it._ He thought.

"I'll show you round. The name's Segata Ryuuichirou, but some people call me Zel."

"Hajimemashite, Zel-san." Shirou shook hands with him. "I think I remember you from somewhere..."

"Huh." Ryuuichirou pondered for a moment. "Wait are you from-!... N-never mind..."


End file.
